Talk:Dyson Frost
Discuss Renaming to "D. Gibbons My comments are included in the rename nomination at the top of the article. TheUnknown285 01:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) * Comment. I'm not convinced that this article is completed supported by the itself. The Chess Player and D. Gibbons could have been in Pigeon. I'd like to see input from other editors first.-- 15:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) * Rename, but to Deacon Gibbons, not D. Gibbons (leave "D. Gibbons" as the clue article; make "Deacon Gibbons" the person article). Especially with , it seems pretty clear that the chess player is Deacon Gibbons, or at least that the producers of the series want us to accept this as reality for now. Michael Massee is credited as D. Gibbons. If this ever turns out to not be the case, we can always revert the change, but for now, this definitely seems to be the case, and the rename should go forward. This is similar to the case with the "Simon" to "Simon Campos" move -- it proceeded even though there was at the time doubt that "Campos" was his real last name and not a false alias. We take what the show states at face value until there is explicit info to contradict it. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 11:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' Reasons to rename are all valid. *'Additional Comment' The recent episode makes it 100% clear: D.Gibbons is the Chess Player. And it's D.Gibbons, not Deacon Gibbons. TheUnknown285 01:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) *D gibbons and the chess player are definitely the same person. the latest episode makes the perfectly clear. *'Alternative' The Mosaic investigation has made clear in A561984 that they know the Chess Player and "Deacon" Gibbons are the same person so I think we should actually rename the page to Deacon Gibbons in order to distinguish between the person and the original Mosaic clue. Geminizebra 20:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :* I agree with Geminizebra and had earlier stated this same position above. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 22:23, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :* They referred to him as "D. Gibbons" in the episode. And he's been referred to as "D. Gibbons" far more than "Deacon Gibbons." Maybe the page should be called "D. Gibbons" and while "Deacon Gibbons" redirects to that page. TheUnknown285 21:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::* So I saw that the page was changed already, but I think that's a good compromise until the full name is confirmed. --Geminizebra 23:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Rename to Dyson Frost Oppose The fact that Mark calls him "D. Gibbons" in his flashforward tells me he'll still be known as such. I suggest sticking with the more commonly used name. TheUnknown285 02:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Oppose. Mosaic board says D. (and Deacon) Gibbons. - Bryan 05:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) The neat part here is that the proposal and talk system worked! I posted it to get it aired, but realized in later that in their flashes Martk and Lloyd still speak of D. Gibbons as a presence. I will build a redirect so we don't end up with a separate page for Frost.-- 13:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) OK if the credits say Dyson, then it's all tied together. Rename. Keep D. Gibbons as a redirect. - Bryan 04:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is this even being discussed? Its been established pretty firmly Dyson Frost is his name and D Gibbons is an alias-- 08:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Credits take priority over dialogue in canon. Dyson was credited as D. Gibbons until . - Bryan 17:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Answered Question * Is it possible that he has the ability to give himself flashforwards/move his conscious forward and backwards through time? (Explanation of how he stole Lloyd's ideas, Simon's ideas, and how he knows of Agent Noh) **Dyson reveals in that he's flashed hundreds of times.- Bryan 17:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC)